The Reject
by When can i see you again
Summary: A mysterious stranger that has been travelling china for 8 years , is very skeletal, but very experienced in multiple styles visits the jade palace. What new experiences will he bring to the palace and valley of peace, but what terrors follow him from his past? Will have rare sex scenes, TiPo CraVip, and allot of OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All right so i decided to upload this earlier since i'm excited and might not be going to school tomorrow and i finally have a break! So here's the chapter and i'm sorry for my Wreck-It Ralph readers if i don't update those stories on time. The story might start in 3rd person but most of the story is first person.**

Chapter 1

Arrival

A 5 year old snow leopard walks out of a raggedy shack of a house and starts heading towards a small town. The small boy is wearing tore blue baggy pants and a dirty and stained black shirt.

"Make sure to come back right after, i don't want you getting hurt!" Calls out a larger female snow leopard from the raggedy shack. The females wearing a long black dress stained and dirtied.

"I know mom! I'm just picking up food!" Calls back the young snow leopard chuckling to himself.

After traveling 20 minutes the young snow leopard is approached by 3 wolf kids.

"Hey freak, Wanna come play with us?" The largest of the three asks wearing red shorts and no shirt.

"No i don't Chun, You'll just beat me up again" The snow leopard replies trying to walk past the three when Chun and the second tallest grab him by the arms and drag him away. They arrive at an alley completely devoid of life filled with trash.

"And what makes you think we will let you go? Take his shirt off." Ordered Chun as the two others walk towards him.

"Please don't Tei, Ling," The snow leopard pleaded as they grab his arms and push him down.

Chun starts laughing as Tei and Ling start ripping off the snow leopards shirt. Tei dressed in baggy red pants and Ling dressed in black dirtied pants.

"Man no matter how many times i see it, it still creeps the fuck out of me." Chun says aloud as he laughs to himself. Tei and Ling have managed to tear off the snow leopards shirt revealing a big caved in chest to them, almost as big as a bowl

"I mean how long have you had that thing, Tung Lee? I'd like to thank the guy who did it, otherwise this wouldn't be as fun!"

"It's the only thing my father gave me before he left. Don't worry Chun, You'll turn into as big as a bastard as he was." At Tung's words Chun scowls angrily and lets out a low growl.

"Heh, yeah, yeah, now lets get this over with! I have to get to school." Chun says as he closes in on Tung. For the next hour Chun, Tei, and Ling proceed to punch, kick, and slap Tung. leaving small cuts and impalements from their small unclipped claws.

"Phew, don't you get tired of this Tung? Why don't you ever fight back?" Tei tiredly says as he pulls away to clean his hands and feet.

Tung just lays on the ground beaten bloody and grunts as a response. Then a large bell rings in the distance.

"See you later Tung, schools in, Same time tomorrow?" Chun yells walking away and laughing loudly.

"I don't see why you didn't just kill them you idiot." Says a dark and evil voice inside Tung's head.

"Shut. Up." Tung says tiredly as he lays on the ground.

After 10 minutes of rest Tung get's up and limps towards the market to get the food for his mother. After 40 minutes of walking to get the groceries and walking towards home he arrives to his shack.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!" Tung's mother cries aloud scared that her boy might die.

"Nothing happened mom, here's your groceries." Tung tiredly chuckles out so as not to scare her more. He flops onto the floor and the groceries roll out of the bag while he faints. 2 hours later Tung wakes up to being bandaged by his mother and her small scowl.

"No more of this Tung! I'm going to train you to defend yourself! I don't want you getting hurt anymore! If those bullies try to get you again I want you to fight back! If you can't then I want you to run home to get me and i'll take care of them myself!" Tung's mother shouts at her son.

Tung just lies there and slowly falls asleep. After he wakes up he is trained in Karate, Judo, and Tai-kwan-do for the next 3 years. Over the years he did not use his skills to fight the bullies and just took the beatings, leaving him with a stronger body than most kids his age, and large scars across his body. It is now his birthday and his mother is at the door waiting for him. He has just finished packing his bag full of food and clothes.

"Alright son are you ready to go? I will take you to the first master of martial arts, from then on you will travel across china to learn different martial arts from different masters. Just tell them you're Chunji Li Xing's son and they'll train you happily. Your final master is a man named Oogway. He lives in the Jade Palace at The Valley Of Peace. I want you to train in kung fu for the rest of your life there. When you turn 21 i want you to come visit me. Then you and i will head to The Valley Of Peace together and live there for the rest of our life. Also, Remember what i said about that voice in your head. Be friends with him but don't do as he says." Tung's mother rants on before he begins his journey.

"I know mom, I know. I need to leave now. See you in 11 years mom!" Tung says as he walks out the door in clothes covering every part of his body except his eye's. a long brown scarf blowing gracefully in the wind to the left.

"Oh! here Tung!' Tung's mother yells as she tosses him a golden necklace with a locket on it.

"Don't lose it! It's to remind you of me! If you see your father, Punch him for me!" She yells out as he opens the locket revealing a picture of his mother and his father whose face is scratched out.

"Alright mom! Bye!"Tung hollers back as he starts running out of the city.

8 Years Later

Into first person view

I arrive at the edge of The Valley Of Peace exhausted and drowsy for i haven't slept in 2 days. My voice is deeper and i'm skinnier than other normal people. I'm clad in thick layers of clothes covering everything but my eyes and a sword on each of my sides, earning me stares from everyone i pass along the way. I go up to an apple shop vender so as to find out where the jade palace is.

"Excuse me?" I ask noticing that my appearance is scaring him.

"Y-Yes?" the duck says back nervously. _Does he think i'm a bandit?_ I think to myself as i ask him my question.

"Can you tell me where the jade palace is?" I question trying not to scare him.

"I-It's up there." The duck nervously replies pointing towards the top of a mountain with what looks like 5000 steps leading up it, into a large building above the clouds.

"Thank you, sorry if i scared you." I reply while walking towards the steps that lead up the mountain.

"N-No problem, goodbye." The duck says while rushing away from me.

10 minutes later i arrive at the beginning of the stairs, staring up into the clouds. _This is going to take forever._ I tiredly think to myself as i start trekking up the stairs. about an hour later i arrive at the front doors of the palace exhausted and out of breathe. I get down on one knee and rest my elbow on it and put my hand in my face to rest. After resting for 20 minutes i get up refreshed and walk up to the door. I attempt to push it open thinking it won't be heavy only to be disproven. _What did they put in this thing? Obsidian?_ i think to myself while trying hard to push it open to no luck.

"Ahem, Do you need help?" I hear a voice ask me from behind. _No malice in his voice, must be a student._ I think as I turn around to be faced with a mantis.

"Could you please open this door? I need to get inside." I ask pleadingly to the small mantis. I have experienced enough surprises in my life to not be surprised by a mantis that can be stronger than me.

"If you give me a reason to let you in, and it has to be good. Otherwise you will be treated as an enemy and i will have to act as so." The mantis says to me as i notice small hints of malice in his words.

"I am here to be trained under master Oogway, I will not reveal any other details than that." I reply.

"Alright i'll let you in, just don't be surprised by what you hear of Oogway, okay?" The mantis says to me under a chuckle with a suspicious look at me because of what i'm wearing.

"Okaaaay..." I replied thinking the little mantis is weird.

The mantis pushes the door open with no effort and leads me inside. He brings me towards a large building that has the characters for Training Hall above it. Inside I hear grunting, punching, kicking, and orders being barked out by a deep, raspy voice. The mantis opens the door for me to be greeted by a series of steps leading down. When we reach the bottom I am slightly surprised at what I see.

I first notice a small Red Panda barking orders towards those on a thing he keeps yelling out as the training course. Then I see a female tiger standing atop of rolling and winding wooden logs dodging and blocking swinging clubs of wood where on one side are sharp blades edging out and on the other side, small stubs of iron.

Then I see a Golden Monkey swinging and flying through large rings of wood with blades edging out on the sides effortlessly. Then I see a Green Viper and a Crane on a giant green turtle shell that shifts with the slightest movement, battling on the edges and in the air. The last thing i notice which surprises me most is a big panda to my left which is fighting a training dummy, and laughably losing.

"Master! you have a visitor!" The mantis next to me yells out to the red panda gaining his attention. He walks over to me with an air of importance. When he reaches us the small mantis puts his scythe in his forearm and bows, then he hops away.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The small red panda questions me.

"My name is Tung Lee and I am here to train under Master Oogway, I suppose that is you?" I ask, as we're talking everyone else stops their training and stands 5 feet away from the red panda and waits.

"Well i'm sorry. Tong Lee, but Master Oogway has died." The small panda asks staring at me suspiciously as he says my name wrong.

"It's Tung Lee, sir, and I have to train here. It is my purpose. My mother, Chunji Li Xing, has sent me to travel china and train under multiple masters. This is the last place I must train under and I was told to train here for the rest of my life. After training here for 5 years I must pick up my mother and bring her here." I reply trying not to let the growl out through my lips.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who Chunji Li Xing is and I have no intention of training you here for the rest of your life. I'm sorry, but please leave." The red panda orders as he turns around. Then we are interrupted by the panda.

"Wait, Chunji Li Xing, THE Master Chunji Li Xing?!" The panda yells aloud excitedly.

"Shifu you have to train him!" The panda continues.

"And why should i train him, Po?" Shifu says as he stares at Po.

"Well he's Master Chunji Li Xing's SON! Chunji Li Xing is the greatest master of all TIME! She trained under every master in china, japan, and korea! She know's every martial art that exists! She Trained Master Oogway! Rumor has it that she's over 600 years old! She has mastered all martial arts so perfectly that people say she unlocked the ability of immortality! The only person who has ever defeated her was a demon named Tol Laing. He beat her so bad she had to seal him and quit martial arts! " Po explained to Shifu earning questionable looks to from me and everyone else.

"well i certainly didn't know that about my mother. I just knew she lived a long time." I said aloud.

"Can I kill someone yet?!" Yelled a voice aloud in my head, giving me a massive headache.

"No! I'll let you kill someone when I feel like it! Just be quite like you have been for the past week! That was peaceful!" I said in my head to the voice. I put my paws up to my head and winced when he yelled earning some stares that were quickly dispersed.

"Well we will need to see your physical condition. Please take off all those clothes except your pants." Shifu said while waiting for me to undress.

"Can I please not? There are some things i'd rather not show you..." I sheepishly replied, earning me a glare from Shifu.

"Just do it." Shifu replied menacingly while continuing to glare at me.

"Alright just don't be surprised." I said while taking off the brown wrappings on my head.

I continued to undress which took about 10 minutes before i was down to my baggy black pants and my final blue shirt. I slowly took the shirt off and after it was off i heard multiple gasps from the students and Shifu. They saw that my chest was caved in, a large rip like scar in the hole like my flesh on my chest was tore off, a large cut going from my right hip to the middle of my stomach and a smaller cut below it, and finally a large impalement hole-like scar on my left elbow. The also saw that I was very skinny to the point that I looked malnourished.

"I have 2 questions. Why are you so skinny and depleted, and how did you get those scars?" Shifu questioned suspiciously, knowing that if I had been trained under masters I wouldn't look like this.

"Well I look skinny and depleted because I have a fast metabolism and have a special condition. I can't gain muscle because of my fast metabolism, it digests my food so fast that my body doesn't let me gain meat on my body and leaves me hungrier then most others, thus leaving me looking skinny and weak. I don't have a lot of strength because of it." After saying that I begun to tell them of my life between 4 years old and 8 years old. Of all the times Chun, Tei, and Ling punched, kicked, stabbed, scratched, and impaled me, while telling them of the times they "experimented" with new weapons on me.

By the time I was done 30 minutes had passed, everyone but Shifu and the tiger looked sad for me.

"Well, that is very sad Tung, But we must continue on, Please show us one of your martial arts on the practice dummy, then I will have you show us what you can do with those swords at your side. Afterwards I want you to run the course. Now before you begin please take that locket off your neck." Shifu said reaching for it. I growled loudly at him when his finger touched it and nearly bit off his hand.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE LOCKET!" I roared aloud earning battle stances from everyone but Shifu.

"I apologise." Shifu said raising his hand to calm his students. "I understand that it is very important to you after what you just did, but please take it off."

"Alright, just don't touch it..." I growled out while taking it off carefully and laying it on top of my clothes

I then proceeded to walk over to the training dummy and got into a Muay Thai stance. I raised my right paw into a right face block and raised my left to a low left face block. Then raised my right leg up into a kicking position. I then proceeded to spin to the left and once I was facing dummy again I kicked it to the left with all the momentum in my leg. While it was tipped over to the left and was about to spring up to the original position I bent low and grabbed it with my left arm and swung my right arm back. I then spun to the left while clinging to the dummy flipping it to the left throwing it into the ground face first to the left. Then let go of it and continued to spin slamming my right elbow into it pushing it back 7 feet. Then I ran towards it and jumped. While mid-air I readied my right leg into a stomping position. While a foot away from it and still mid-air above it I stomped my leg down as hard as I could, busting open the dummies face and spewing cloth and fiber everywhere.

I got back to a standing position and turned around to see surprised faces.

"Well that was interesting, But I thought you said you don't have a lot of strength?" Shifu said while getting his composure back.

"I don't, If I had even the normal amount of strength others have then the floorboards would be shattered and the ground below the floorboards would have a large crater." I explained. " Watch." I continued as I walked towards Po and raised my fist to punch him. I punched him as hard as I could and when I pulled my first back there was an already healing red circle on his arm and he didn't look hurt at all.

"Told you..." I said."Well i'll show you what I can do with my swords so please stand back."

Everyone stepped back as I stood where the dummy was originally was at. Then I proceeded to draw the sword from my right first. It slid out of it's black scabbard and it shined brightly. I then proceeded to slash the sword slowly to the left and right, up and down, like the flowing of a sakura petal, then while the sword was above my head in a downward slashing position I drew out the sword on my left out of its white scabbard and put it at the same position. Then I slashed down with both swords so fast it was almost a blur. Then I slashed the black sword towards the left facing outwards and the white sword towards the right facing outwards. The sliced both up wards to form a triangle and slashed downwards once more. then I lifted both swords up and to my left and right in a cross and sliced. after the X slice I put both swords back in the scabbards and turned around. The first part of the act took about 30 seconds, the second part took about 12 seconds.

"Wow, it started out like a flowing leaf and ended in a violent flash of slicing vital points. Impressive! Even I couldn't pull that off as quick as you did. Well with some training I might be able to." The monkey said, obviously experienced with weapons.

"Now you shall run the course please." Shifu said unimpressed and pointed towards the rolling logs and swinging clubs.

I walked to the starting position nervously and prepared myself

"Start!" Shifu yelled.

I jumped onto one of the rolling logs nearly falling off and attempted hopping to the next, only to almost get slammed in the face by the studded end of a club, causing me to duck down. Then I proceeded to jump to the next rolling log. _8 left, I can do this! _I thought trying to encourage myself. I jumped the the 3rd log and blocked a club coming to my right, only to regret it afterward because it was studded and hurt my fist badly. Then jumped 2 more logs easily. Then 2 clubs on the edged sides were heading toward me. I jumped forward just before they smashed together. I jumped forward once more but lost my balance as a club was coming towards me from the front. I ducked down and did the splits and almost fell off, I jumped back up and grabbed a club standing still to keep my balance. Then the club started leaning back as I hung on. It lifted me and itself and swung forward. I let go just before it swung back and landed on the turtle shell. I slipped and fell inside and slid out the other side grabbing onto a ring with edged blades cutting my left wrist on one of the blades. then swung back and forth and let go flying me towards another ring. I grabbed onto it missing the blade thankfully and used the momentum to swing forward to land on a floor of pipes. Then fire darted up in front of me. I felt the heat on my face and after it dissipated I ran forward, getting caught on my legs and arms with small spits of fire and jumped off. Landing on the wooden flooring safely.

Po ran towards me and thankfully helped me put out the fires on my arms and legs. After we were done Shifu spoke.

"I will let you train here for 5 years, during those five years the things you do will decide the outcome of whether you may stay here or not. Once you bring your mother to the valley we will make our decision. I can make you leave the palace but I cannot forbid you to live in the valley." Shifu said while walking towards the door outside. "It is now time for dinner. Come eat and we will introduce ourselves to you, and you will proceed to do the same."

The tiger and the crane walked out first and I followed, with Po, the monkey, the mantis, and the green viper following me. We arrived to the kitchen after 5 minutes and I noticed Po going to the pots and pans to get started. _A panda that cooks? Huh, first time for everything._ I thought to myself. "Lets cook him and see what he tastes like, a panda that cooks being cooked! Ahahahahahaha that would be funny!" Said the dark and evil voice in my head. _Shut up Zen! We are not eating anyone you crazy bastard! _I thought to him. "awww you're no fun! Spoil Sport!" Zen said.

I sat at the end of the table and monkey sat to my left, the tiger sat to my right, the mantis sat next to the monkey, the crane sat next to the tiger and the viper sat next to the mantis.

"So Tung, I'm Monkey, this is Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Po." The monkey said pointing at the tiger, the crane, the viper, the mantis, and Po.

They each proceeded to tell me their stories as Po prepared the food. After mantis was done Po and Tigress were the only ones left and Po set the food down.

"Tigress, what's your story?" I asked her curiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." She said under her breathe.

"Come on, I won't laugh. I don't bite."I replied.

"Well you bite Shifu..." monkey said causing everyone except me and tigress to laugh.

"Just tell me, please." I pleaded.

"JUST DROP IT!" Tigress roared aloud in my face standing up.

"NO! EVERYONE HAS A STORY TO TELL. JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S TERRIBLE OR BAD DOESN'T MEAN OTHERS DO! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO MAKE FRIENDS OR GAIN TRUST IF YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE THE REASON YOU ARE YOU! NO ONE HAS A REASON TO MAKE FUN OF SOMEONE'S LIFE! IF THEY DO I WILL BEAT IT OUT OF THEM!" I roared louder then Tigress in front of her face. Causing everyone to go quite. "That's right, Let the monster out! AHAHAHAHAHA" Zen said in my head, causing me to wince.

"Fine... i'll tell you my story. just sit down." tigress said calming down and sitting down. She then proceeded to tell me her story of bao gu orphanage and that she was called a monster.

"That's it?" I asked dissapointedly .

"Yea... got a problem? You act like it's not the worst..." Tigress said angrily.

"it's not... I was called a freak and monster since I was born, I was beaten and "experimented" on with weapons just because of the hole in my chest. Thanks to that I have scars I don't want to show and a body i'm not proud of. I'm scared to just take my shirt off in front of others. I'm surprising myself by not putting it back on. But I didn't let the names and beatings get the best of me. I prouded myself because of the hole in my chest. It may not be a good memory but it's the only thing I have from my father. If you think your life story was bad then try living my life..." I replied earning sad looks from all except tigress. I got up and went to the doorway. "Po, I'd appreciate it if you would show me to my room now... I'd like to sleep now." I said in a low saddened growl.

"Alright." Po replied showing me out of the kitchen, into the hallway, to the rooms, and to an empty room next to Tigress's. I then walked back to the training hall, put on the locket, and took my clothes to my room. I laid on my bed and fell into a low deep sleep.

**A/N: alright here's the first chapter! Enjoy! Please Review! I'd like to know what you think! This is by far the longest chapter i've written ever woot! 4,548 words! ! Look forward to the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright I know it's been a long time but here's the second chapter. I have been busy allot more since I had to move and maintaining multiple jobs while still in school is extremely difficult. I will try to update this story as much as I can but keep in mind it might sometimes take me months to upload :/. Also keep in mind this is still in the kung fu panda universe so moves will most of the time be VERY overly exaggerated and there is also magic and chi in this universe so keep that in mind too. Also some fighting scenes will be In third person throughout the story. At some point after finishing this story I will start a Adventure Time fic too while trying to finish my Wreck-it Ralph one. Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

Let Me Loose

* * *

It has been a little over a year since the incident with Tigress. Over the year I have grown into a friendship with Po, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper. Tigress and Shifu saying that friends are weaknesses during battle. Although I still consider Shifu a friend and my master. Over the year I have mastered the Viper and Monkey style. I have also been trained in strength and balance leaving me with an average amount of strength and great balance. It is now time for me to learn the Tiger style but, I feel it will be awkward between me and Tigress. I am headed to where she is now. Shifu told me that Tigress was in the Iron Wood Forest to the East of the temple. I headed there and found tigress punching one of the trees as hard as she could nearly splitting it in half on the first punch.

"Tigress!" I called out trying to gain her attention, but to my disappointment she didn't flinch or even look my way, she just proceeded to punch the tree. So I waited until she was done, ultimately waiting for an hour before she was finally done.

"Alright let's get to work." She said nonchalantly walking away from the tree.

"First I'm going to teach you the standard stance for Tiger style and then teach you the first palm position, The Tiger's Claw." She continued while I listened intently.

After about 3 hours of teaching me the 2 basic stances and positions she was teaching me I was able to do them as if they were natural and as if I had been practicing them all my life. _How was he able to learn and do them perfectly so quickly? It took me nearly 2 years just to get the palm position correct!_ Tigress thought to herself while I continued to practice the position.

"Alright I'm going to start teaching you the first basic combo now. Get into the standard stance and watch me." Tigress ordered while preparing herself. She then proceeded to get into the stance. Placing her left hand slightly behind her head and thrusting her right hand forward with her fingers separate like she was about to maul something. She stepped her left leg forward and threw her right palm downwards, then proceeded to turn her hand upwards fingers facing up and threw her hand up. Then proceeded to throw her right arm to the left doing a large horizontal slash to the left. Finally she moved her right arm behind her and thrusted it forward with her fingers pointing upward, palm striking the air and letting out a small shockwave of air that blew my fur like a slight breeze.

"Alright are you ready to try it?" She questioned, impatiently.

"Yea, I'm ready." I said nonchalantly on the outside but very excited on the inside.

"Alright just follow my steps." She replied getting into position.

Another 2 hours had passed and I had perfected the combo, leaving Tigress astonished and amazed but not showing it.

"Hey why don't we use our left hand in the combo?" I curiously asked.

"Well it's used for defense, whenever another attacker is coming from anywhere around you, you're supposed to use it to knock away, grab, or deflect the hit." She explained smugly to me.

"Oh, okay, thanks for telling me, we should be heading back though. It's getting late and we haven't eaten all day." I replied, my stomach growling loudly, leaving me blushing slightly. Tigress however wasn't affected and started walking back towards the temple.

By the time we had reached the temple and awkward hour had passed and it was 8:23PM. We walked inside to be greeted by Shifu and Po.

"So Tigress, how was Tung's training?" Shifu questioned, eager to hear how it went but not showing it in his voice or body language.

"It went exceedingly well Master Shifu, He was able to master the stance and palm positions perfectly in little to no time, He was also able to perform the first basic combo as if it were second nature to him almost instantly." Tigress explained, bored and wanting to leave badly.

"Hmm, Excellent he should be able to master the style in about 7 months if I do say so myself. Meanwhile Po has done nothing but eat today. Please remind me to increase Po's training to twice as hard as it is now. It seems I'm going too easy on him." Shifu continued while staring at Po.

"Yes Master Shifu." Tigress replied before putting her fist in her palm, bowing, then leaving to eat.

"So, was it hard training under Tigress, Tung?" Po questioned as he started walking towards the barracks for dinner. I followed suite a few seconds after he finished his sentence.

"Not really, Master Po, she made it easy to understand what to do and how to do it. The only problem was that she doesn't really like to socialize." I explained jogging to catch up to him. _How can such a big panda walk so fast? _I thought as he continued.

"Yea, well since she was little she never had any contact with other people so it's hard for her to talk to others." Po replied.

"Wait, no contact at all? Like, she wasn't even bullied or anything? Wasn't she looked after by Shifu too?" I inquired, confused.

"Well, Shifu never really paid attention to her, He kind of just trained her until the gong rang, then afterwards they would just go their separate ways, they never even talked to each other until another student showed up. The first one to show up was Monkey though so there were problems between him and Tigress so they never really talked to each other either." Po revealed to me as we walked inside the Barracks and started to head to the kitchen.

"Wow. That's sad…" I replied as we entered the kitchen.

After dinner I headed inside my room and shut the door behind me. I took of my shirt, scarf and blades, and laid them on top of the dresser across from my bed. I laid on my bed and begun thinking about everything I learned today and slowly drifted to sleep in my thoughts.

I awoke to a loud gong ringing outside my window. This one louder and sounding more urgent than the normal wake up gong. I ran outside my room to see Shifu and the other students including Po already lined up against the hallway.

"Alright everyone, I have urgent news, there is a small army of 400 wolves headed towards the valley. This is an urgent situation. I want you to go down to the fields that they are heading to and try to hold them off as long as you can until back up arrives from the other temples and cities." Shifu hurriedly explained.

"I will be joining you down there shortly after informing the temples and cities. Dismissed!" He called out as we all sprang into action. I ran into my room and put on my shirt, then my scarf, then I attached my blades to my sides and put my locket around my neck. I opened the locket and stared at the picture inside before closing it and gripping it tightly.

_YES! Time to have some fun! Ahahahahahahah!_ The voice in my head yelled out as I ran outside the barracks and followed the others. Tigress proceeded to jump off the wall and sky dived towards the valley landing on a roof sliding on it and launching off like it was a ramp landing on the one in front of it and kept running not breaking speed. Viper followed suite by jumping down the stairs followed by Monkey and Mantis. Crane flew overhead straight to the fields. Po attempted the same as tigress only to fly through the roof into the house. I heard him apologize as he ran out the front door. I jumped down the stairs 50 at a time. My training allowing me to not physically harm myself doing so.

It took us 30 minutes to arrive at the field. The army of wolves already running towards us at full speed. We all go into our basic stances and prepared ourselves. The first wave of 40 arrived first. I struck my hand out and proceeded to punch the one in front of me with 2 approaching my left and right. I managed to knockout the one in front of me and proceeded to spin on my heel with my right leg extended out, kicking both wolves in the face. Another 4 approached from the front and attempted to dog pile me but Viper managed to push me out of the way and dodged them at the same time. more appeared, on above me and another in front of me. I jumped up and grabbed his leg and spun, then let go and threw him at the other. When I landed I looked at everyone else and saw they had defeated the rest of the wave of wolves. _Only 9?! Come on, you can do better than that! _I thought to myself as I prepared myself for the second wave. Except I noticed something familiar about the general of the army. As I looked upon where he was located I became furious. The general of the army had been one of the worsted people I could think of.

"CHUN!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

"Who?" Tigress questioned while fighting off another 2 wolves while the 2nd wave started.

"Really Tigress? Chun is the leader of the little brats that would beat up on Tung!" Viper exclaimed obviously disheartened that her friend would forget something so important.

_Let me out! I want to kill the little bastard! I swear to god if you don't let me loose Tung! _The voice inside my head screamed out.

"Guy's I want you to stand back… I'm about to do something I think I might regret…" I told them. They slowly backed away 20 feet behind me. _Alright Zen. I'll let you out, but you have to promise me not to hurt the others, only the wolves._ I thought to myself, seeing as he could hear my thought's he started to laugh erratically and insanely. _HAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally! Let me out! I'm about to Rampage!_ He yelled out inside my head causing me to flinch slightly.

"Here hold onto this." I said tossing my locket towards Po. I then stood still and began concentrating.

* * *

3rd person

* * *

The all of a sudden Tung's aura had changed and the other master's had felt it. Each getting a chill up their spine as Tung suddenly started moving again.

"Ahahahahaha!" Tung laughed out like a madman.

"Finally the little bastard let me out!" Tung continued to yell out. He then turned towards the masters and slowly walked towards them. Once he had reached them he stood 2 foot away from Tigress, inches away from her face.

"Hehehe, you're lucky I made a promise to that little bastard… If I hadn't I would've splattered you on the floor by now." Tung said aloud before turning around.

"Just don't get in my way!" He cried out before charging into the crowd of wolves. "Ahahahahaha!" Tung yelled as he proceeded to keep running, almost a blur, he held his fist up and proceeded to punch the wolf in front of him. Everything moved in slow motion as what happened next startled everyone. When Tung's fist connected to the wolfs face a large shockwave launched off his arm and sent the surrounding 20 wolves flying away from him. The wolf he punched was launched at mach speeds plowing through over 50 wolves sending them flying before crashing into a cliff face. A large crater spread out from where the wolf landed splitting the front of the cliff into little and large pieces. All the wolves in the army of the remaining 300 were at this point terrified of him. But Tung didn't stop while the wolf was flying through the air. He launched himself up and forward towards Chun. He landed in front of Chun silently, startling the now much older wolf tormenter.

"Hey Chun, Nice to see you again." Tung said before grabbing Chun by the collar.

"T-Tung?! Why are you here?! Listen man, I realized that after what I did when we were little was a mistake! Please spare me!" Chun cried out.

"Awwwww, the little puppies scared… Alright I'll let you go if you leave…" Tung said while placing Chun gently on the ground.

"Bad idea…" Chun said under his breath before pulling out a hammer twice his size from seemingly out of nowhere. He slammed it into Tung's facing sending him flying 20 feet back. When he landed though Chun had notice Tung had no marks or injuries on his face.

"Hehehe, did you honestly think that would hit me Chun? So naïve…" Tung replied before running towards and grabbing Chun's collar once again before anyone could blink.

"Oh hey, I have some news from our little hometown by the way." Chun continued with a wide smirk across his face.

"Your mom died, did you know? Of course not… Man you should have heard the little bitch scream while we beat her with clubs. It was even more satisfying after we raped her for days on end. Then before she died we tortured her. She didn't last longer than 5 hours. And the whole time she was screaming your name and how she was sorry. It was so funny that we nearly died laughing!" Chun said screaming the last part into Tung's ears.

Tung was enraged. At this point he had completely lost himself. Everyone on the battlefield had giant shivers crawl up their back after Chun finished his sentence.

"What the fuck did you just say…" Tung said low under his breathe but loud enough for Chun to hear.

" I said-" Chun started but was caught off from Tung's roaring. Everyone from the valley of peace to the Ruby Palace had hear the roar. Tung threw Chun almost effortlessly sending him towards another cliff face. Before he smashed into it Tung had leapt after him with all his strength catching up in mere seconds. Tung smashed his right fist into Chun's face just before he smashed into the cliff, slamming him head first into it causing a massive crater and cracks big enough to be called small canyons to form on the cliff. As Tung had fallen enough so that his face was just at Chun's heel he grabbed Chun's foot with his left hand and tore him off the cliff. He proceeded to fall with Chun in his left hand. As he just touched the ground he slammed his left arm as hard as he could downwards. Throwing Chun into the floor and causing another crater bigger than the last and making dust puff up into a big cloud. He then threw Chun upwards 10 stories into the air and leapt after him. Tung punched Chun as soon as he reached the highest he could go sending Chun another 30 stories into the air and causing a massive shockwave coming from his arm." TIGRESS! BOOST!" Tung yelled out loud enough for all the master's to hear. At this Tigress jumped with all her strength towards Tung and kicked his feet as hard as she could as he pushed off of her foot at the same time sending him towards Chun once more. He then did a front flip heel kick with his right foot. Slamming his right heel into Chun's head sending him down once more. "VIPER! BOOST!" Tung yelled out again this time to Viper. Tigress then grabbed Viper and threw her towards Tung as hard as she could. Viper found herself behind Tung and Tail Whipped him towards Chun sending him at a blinding speed towards him before she fell back down. Just as Chun's head was about to smash into the ground Tung had caught up and punched Chun as hard as he could with all his strength in the face. After his fist connected another Shock wave could be heard and felt and Chun's head had smashed into the ground even harder than all the past hits had. This caused another crater over 50 meters in size to form. Little did Tung know that he had killed Chun after the first punch, it had snapped Chun's neck into 2 pieces.

Tung started heading back towards the kung-fu masters while the rest of the army of wolves ran away, not wanting to meet the same fate as their general.

"Locket…" Tung requested to which Po happily gave back to him. Tung grabbed the locket from Po and opened it. After seeing the picture of his mother he started crying out. Zen leaving the control back to Tung after killing Chun. Tung's crying could be heard from all around the valley of peace.

After he had finally finished crying he would have to explain to his friends and masters as to which just happened. Little did Tung know that the person who had sent the army and past tormenter would be someone to whom he hasn't seen for 17 years…

* * *

A/N: Alrighty so hear ya go! Hope you enjoyed. Please look forward to the next chapter! Don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say. See you next time!


	3. On Pause

On pause until i finish Bad Candy, Sorry guys :/. Also thanks for the critique Genius ^^.


End file.
